1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stubble eradicating implement and more particularly to such an implement to plow under all stubble from a row crop while simultaneously forming a ridge for a crop subsequently to be planted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present types of implements require separate operations to plow under stubble and debris from an earlier crop and to furrow the earth for a subsequent row crop. Not only are such a plurality of operations expensive, but the extra time required is, of course, lost from production in agricultural areas where climatic conditions would otherwise permit immediate planting of the subsequent crop.
The time required for such a plurality of operations creates particular problems in agricultural areas in which, for control of insects, all stubble and debris from a crop, for example, cotton in California, must be plowed under by a certain date under penalty of law. If farmers start such soil preparation early enough to be certain the "plow down" date can be met, despite adverse weather conditions such as winter rains in the cotton growing areas of California which make the soil too wet for operation of agricultural equipment, the time alotted to the earlier crop must be cut short with adverse effects on production. For example, in the cotton growing areas of California it is sometimes necessary to forgo a final picking and gleaning of the earth surface for cotton dislodged during picking to be certain the "plow down" date is met.
Present methods of plowing under stubble and farming new furrows are not satisfactory even if the loss of production due to the required plurality of operations is disregarded. While disk harrowing is relatively inexpensive, a single such operation is not completely effective to tear all stubble loose from the soil and to bury the stubble and debris from the earlier crop. Thus, in areas where all stubble must be completely torn loose from the soil for insect control purposes, it is necessary to repeat such an operation to control insects and avoid legal penalties with resulting loss of time and money. Plowing can, of course, turn under the stubble and debris in one operation, but such an operation requires more "draft" than does harrowing because of the greater depth of soil which must be turned with a resulting need for more expensive equipment and a greater consumption of energy. In addition, plowing frequently leaves many large clods so that the soil surface is left in an unsatisfactory condition for subsequent furrowing and planting operations unless intervening operations are performed.